catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Jemima/Gallery
This is the gallery for the character of Jemima. For alternate productions, see Sillabub/Gallery Designs Jemima Design 1.jpg UK Productions Original London Production Sarah Brightman in the Original Cast, 1981 Jellicle Songs l8302 01.jpg Tugger Girls l8105 b21.jpg Skimble l8105 b52.jpg Jemima l8204 34.jpg Jemima Sarah Brightman 1.jpg London 1981 Jemima Gillian Lynne.jpg London 1981 Victoria Tugger Jemima.jpg London 1981 Promo 1.jpg Subsequent London Casts Jellicle Ball 6 l8904 08.jpg Gumbie l8904 04.jpg Deut Kittens L9002.png Deut Kittens l9011 18.jpg Tugger l9111 02.jpg Tugger l9305 01.jpg Jemima l9406 10.jpg Finale l9505 27.jpg Jemima l9511 15.jpg Tugger l9511 02.jpg Tugger L9608 05.jpg Jemima L9608 13.jpg L96 louise fribo jemima.jpg Jemima l9611 12.jpg Finale l9611 23.jpg Jemima l9705 05.jpg Tugger L9712 07 Tee Jaye.png Jemima Sandra Kater L9712.png Finale l9711 25.jpg Jemima L9807 2.jpg Jemima l9911 06.jpg Deut Kittens l9911 29.jpg Tugger Kittens l0006 16 Tom Lucas.jpg Jemima l0102 13.jpg Jemima Alex Jay Alessandro pinna.jpg Finale l0102 17.jpg London Jemima 2.jpg London Jemima 3.jpg Jemimavideo.jpg Kittens 1987 April Duchess of Windsor Jewellery.jpg Jemima Ruthie Henshall.jpg Jemima ruthie henshall snarl.png Jemima George Ruthie Henshall Steven Wayne.jpg Jemima advert UK Tour.png Film Cover 1.jpg Bomba Rumple Jemima Tant 1996.jpg 1998 Film Veerle Casteleyn as Jemima Film Munkus 6.jpg Film Jemima 5.jpg Film Jemima 3.jpg Film Jemima 2.jpg Film group 1.jpg Film Jemima 1.jpg Veerle Makeup 1.jpg UK Tours UK Tour 1989 UK8906 Old Deut Kittens.jpg Deut Kittens Nick Butler UK8906 10.jpg UK Tour 1993-95 Uk9402 Deut Tant Jemima.jpg Finale uk9402 40.jpg UK/European Tour 2003-2009 Jemima UK03.jpg Vic Jemima Jelly uk04 02.jpg Jemima uk04 16.jpg Jemima uk06.jpg Cori Skimble Jemima uk07 03.jpg Baby Jenny Jemima uk07 30.jpg UK/European Tour 2013-14 Tugger uk13 Oliver Savile 2.jpg Deut Kittens uk14 Nicholas Pound.jpg Palladium Press 1.jpg Palladium Press 3.jpg Palladium Press 2.jpg Palladium Press 12.jpg London / Blackpool Revival L14 Jemima 1.jpg L15 Jemima Tarryn Gee.jpg BABY RUM TUM, JEMIMA.jpg UK/International Tour Victoria Naming of Cats uk17.jpg Jemima Grace Swaby 2017.jpg Jemima Bows Zagreb 2 2017.jpg Jemima uk19 Grace Swaby.jpg Japanese Productions Japan uses both Jemima and Sillabub as characters. Jemima Japan illus 2.png Tokyo 1983 J83 50 Jemima.jpg Jemima Jenny Tokyo 83.jpg Finale 2 Tokyo 83.jpg Tokyo 1996 J96 jemima1.jpg Jemima 96 Tokyo 3.jpg Old Deut Ensemble 96 Tokyo 2.jpg Jemima 96 Tokyo 2.jpg Nagoya 2000 Old Deut Ensemble 2000 Nagoya 1.jpg Munkus 00 Kittens Nagoya 2000.jpg Osaka 2002 Jemima 2002 Osaka 6.jpg Jemima 2002 Osaka 4.jpg Jemima 2002 Osaka 5.jpg Jemima 2002 Osaka 3.jpg Jemima 2002 Osaka 2.jpg Jemima 2002 Osaka 1.jpg Tokyo 2006 Jemima Sillabub Tokyo J0603.png Tugger 06 Tokyo J0603 2.png Tugger 06 kittens Tokyo J0603.png Old Deut Ensemble Tokyo J0603.png Munkus 06 Kittens Tokyo J0603.png Yokohama 2009 Yokohama Jemima.jpg Old Deut Ensemble 09 Yokohama 1.jpg Old Deut 09 Yokohama 2.jpg Ensemble 09 Yokohama 1.jpg Australian Productions Sydney 1985 Melbourne 1987 Australia Tour 1989 Australia Tour 1993 Australian Circus Tent Tour Australasia 2007-2010 Asia Tour 2014 Australia NZ 2015 Mungo Jemima and George ig Aus15.jpg Asia Tour 2017 Jemima Carly Miles 1.jpg Jemima Carly Miles 2.jpg Other Productions 1980s Vienna 1983-1990 Os83 35 Deut Kittens.jpg Toronto 1985 Amsterdam 1987 Paris 1989 Zurich 1991 Jemima Tina Decker Zurich.png Jemima 1 lid Zurich 91.png Euro Jellylorum Jemima.jpg 2000s South Africa/World Tour 2001-05 World Tour 2001 Swings.jpg|Swing Jemima Copenhagen 2002 Jemima Portrait Copenhagen 2002.jpg Jemima Deme Copenhagen 2002.jpg Jemima Copenhagen 2002.jpg Jemima Copenhagen 07.png Griz Jemima Alonzo cat Copenhagen 2002.jpg Deut Kittens Copenhagen 08.png Cast with Cats Copenhagen 2002.jpg Madrid 2003 Moscow 2005 Moscow Jemima 2.jpg Jemima 4 Moscow 05.jpg Jemima 3 Moscow 05.jpg Vic Jemima Moscow 05.jpg Mungo Jemima Bomba Moscow 05.jpg Moscow Group 1.jpg Kittens Jemima Moscow 5.jpg Jemima Vic Rumple 01 Moscow 05.jpg Dutch Tour 2006 South Korea 2008 Jemima Korea 2008.png 2010s Brazil 2010 South Korea 2011 China 2012 China Jemima Swing 1.jpg Paris 2015 Paris 15 old d 2.jpg Paris 15 Jemima 2.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries